Our Love Does Not End In Death
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: They say true love conquers all well maybe it does but it's hard to beleive that when U hold your dieing lover in your arms. Can U stand the loneliness as U wait 4 your soul mate to be reborn? If given a second chance by fate what you do? 1x3.
1. To see you again is such sweet torture

This whole fic comes from my obsession with the undead. I love vampires and I have a few long vampire fics I need to type, tweak, and post but this will actually be my second. My first 'Prince of Blood' never really went anywhere. Oh well it happens. This fic's major influence comes form a series called the "Night World" It's all about Vampires mostly, witches second most, and shifters least. The book called "Soul Mate" And it's all about this really old, as in one of the first ever, vampires is all tortured by these cavemen and he lashes out killing them. He snaps out of his blind rage and he realizes his beloved is dieing in his arms. He spends his life form then finding her incarnation time and time again and wooing them again and again until she is reborn as she was the first time. His sire wants him for herself and dose all she can to ruin their love time and time again. I won't give away the ending but it is my favorite form the series and I often take from it.

This fic is not a remake of the book it just barrows from it so if you like the fic go buy the book it's cheep ok? Or at least go read it it's good really. I use 1x3x1 because I have recently become reobsessed with this pairing and it just seems to work with them. Sure I could have done a 3x4x4 or a 1x2x1 fic but I wanted to do something a little more original. Sorry all you Partnershipping fans.

**WarNingS**: OOC, AU, Vampires, Yaoi and Shounen-Ai content, Langue, Violence, Historical references and settings, A lot of the fic takes place as dream flash backs, 1x3x1major pairings other will be listed as they appear, A few OC's here and there, Biblical references nothing you should not already know, and any little things I forgot.

Aishi Say 

"Our love dose not end in death." Teal'c from Star Gate SG1. I love Teal'c he reminds me a lot of both Trowa and Heero so it seemed fitting to quote him Go watch the show people it has a Yaoi fandom to.

**-----------------------------**

Katharine hummed softly to herself as bright cheerful afternoon sunlight illuminated the pages of her novel bright pink hunter top clad shoulders resting on the white park bench. It might seem odd to be humming 'Tainted Love' while reading a collection of sex filled vampire stories called "the Vampire Sextette" in brood daylight on a lovely early summer afternoon, well odd to 'normal' people, but Katharine had never claimed to be 'normal'. Her left handed fingers absently stoked soft golden brown hair as if belong to sleeping cat and not her younger brother. Trowa was sleeping peacefully his head in her lap undisturbed by her soft humming or her absent 'petting'. A silvery eye turned to glance down at the sleeping youth her book temporality forgotten. Crimson lips, like those belonging to the undead trio on her book's cover, curled in a tender smile she knew her brother loved being outside even if he was not currently awake to enjoy it. "Lady?" A sudden cute voice asked out of nowhere.

Katharine turned to focus on the little girl who had appeared before her smiling at her as only an innocent child could. "Why hello there sweetheart." She greeted smiling warmly at her she loved children. "What can I do for you on this fine afternoon?" Katharine asked happily enough to agree to just about anything.

The little girl smiled as if she had some sort of radar for such things. "I'm selling cookies want some?" She asked holding up a sheet of paper with pictures on it. "My mommy said you looked nice so I got to come alone." A smile showed how proud she was of that fact the red head had been accused of dressing like a tramp sometimes but never of anything truly bad.

Katharine smiled. "Oh I am sweetie. Here let m see those cookies?" Long red nails caught the light as she reached out taking the sheet.

"Lady is he your boyfriend?" The little girl asked, as children often did, pointing at Trowa with a cute little finger.

Katharine laughed. –_I guess it dose look like that…well to anyone who doesn't know us anyway-_ "Nope he's my little brother Trowa." She answered smiling so the little girl knew she was insulted or upset.

Soft brown eyes studied him for a moment before looking up. "He's pretty." The little girl said with a smile.

Katharine smiled yet again. "Yes he is. So do just tell you what I want?" She asked since there was not an order from with the sheet.

The little curly haired brunette smiled as she nodded. "Yep!" She answered cheerfully.

"Ok I want two of this one." Katharine pointed with a long blood red nail. "Two of this one, this one, and three of this one. Did you get all that?" She asked she had a weakness for children and children selling things, Girl Scout cookies especially.

"Yep!" The little girl answer with the amount of pep only a child could get away with before running off.

"Pretty huh?" Trowa asked turning his head slightly.

Katharine gently rapped her knuckled off his forehead. "I thought you were sleeping" She teased smiling at him.

"I was." Trowa assured her in his defense.

Katharine shook her head before returning his smile. "Well you are kitten." She teased using on of her many cat nicknames for him. "She was just too cute. I have no self control do I Trowa?"

"Not when it comes to children You mad her day so smile." Trowa gently ordered smiling when she sighed at him.

"How do you know that?" Katharine asked always amazed at how much her brother noticed even dozing.

"Talent." Trowa answered simply. It was not hard to tell form the child's tone she had been thrilled. His sister was only a mistress of the subtle when it came to him and he knew it.

"Mommy says it's this much!" The little girl cried running back up to them pointing at a piece if paper.

"Sarah honey not so loud now." Sarah's mother chided the grinning girl gently before turning to Katharine. "Forgive her she really, really wants the badge. She doesn't need to sell that many boxes to get it." The pretty thirty something brunette explained.

Katharine smiled remembering her days as a scout and the thrill of getting every new badge. "In that case double everything." The women blinked at her. "I just got paid so…" Katharine explained with a shrug.

Sarah smiled. "I get my badge!" She cried jumping up and down in pure childish joy

Katharine laughed at her she was just too cute.

Sarah's mother frowned at her. "Sarah please the young man?"

Katharine smiled. "Oh he's awake so don't worry about him." She assured her. "Trowa be a dear and tell the nice lady her precious little girl did not wake you up?" Katharine teased knowing she acted so much younger then she was but hey it was summer.

Trowa laughed turning his head. "Hello Sarah." He smiled at her when she stopped jumping and smiled.

"Kitty!" Sarah squealed tugging on his long bangs, something only someone under ten can get away with attacking your hair.

Katharine smiled when her brother only laughed and playfully pawed at her getting a fit of giggles form Sarah. "Here you go. So do I get these now or what?" She asked handing over some cash.

"Do you live near here?" The older women asked.

"Oh yeah about three blocks form here actually…why?" Katharine asked tilting her head at her questionably.

The brunet held out a pad and pen "We'll be by tomorrow if you would could just…"

Katharine snatched the tablet and began to write before the women could even finish her request. She quickly wrote down the address and direction form the park to their home before holding it back out. "Either Trowa are almost always home so come by whenever it's convenient for you."

"Of course. Thank you again. Come along Sarah it's getting late." Sarah ran up to her mother when called smiling as they walked off.

"Cute kid." Trowa commented watching her run off.

"Yes she was." Katharine agreed. "Did that hurt?" She asked knowing it should have hurt but sometimes thing that should hurt did not after all.

"A little but I'll live. What time is it anyway?" Trowa asked thinking back on the women's comment.

Katharine sighed but obediently looked down at her watch. "It's 3:11 brother dear. I love the summer it's so nice and warm." She stretched enjoying the happy sun and all it's happy little warm rays. Trowa smiled at her absently knowing her preference for sunny and warm over anything except a white Christmas he could careless if it was sunny out or not. Cat like eyes turned when he swore he felt eyes on him but saw no one paying them any attention except Sarah who was waving as she fallowed her mother out of the park. "You have that something-is-annoying-me look dear brother. What is it this time?" Katharine asked knowing her brother's expressions by heart.

"Hm? Oh just passing thought." Trowa answered when he found nothing.

"Oh, well alright then. You up for a little shopping." Katharine asked knowing Trowa was feeling lazy today.

"Where?" Trowa asked turning to look up at her.

"Well that cute little store with all the cute little nature stuff in it just opened yesterday and everything in it is just so cute. They have dragons, candles, incenses, and stuff you'd have to tell me what it is cause I got nothin'. If you come I'll buy you something." Katharine teased as if he was some easily bribable child she could normally get her way by teasing.

Trowa thought about that for a moment before smiling. "Promise?" He teased back like a good little brother.

"Yes of course silly." Katharine laughed book marking her book.

"Sure." Trowa agreed not really having anything else to do and he did like candles and the like so he would not be bored. He refused to go with her when she bought clothes or shoes he could often be self-destructive or suicidal but he was not insane.

Katharine nodded mind working. "Lunch first. Italian good?" She asked thinking of every place she knew on they way to the new store, what it severed, how good it was, how friendly the servers were, and how much it all cost. She was a wonder at all things shopping and spending.

"Yeah." Trowa answered as he sat up stretching he really did not care food was food to him.

"Ok decided then I'm just going to throw this thrash away be right back." Katharine walked off.

Trowa nodded at her as he walked off hands in his pale jean pockets she would be gone for a few minutes at lest so he decided to walk around a little. No harm in that right? You would think that wouldn't you? He frowned when he saw a hand fall to the ground behind a rose bush to his left. Without thinking he walked around it kneeling. "You ok?" A lean powerful figure got to his hands and knees panting softly before looking up at him deep sapphire eyes wide and startled. "I won't hurt you." Trowa assured him staring back into eyes more confused now then anything else. The dark haired stranger looked exhausted he was pale and sweating and not form the mild early summer heat. Trowa blinked when the stranger raised a hesitant trembling hand towards him soft fingertips brushing his cheek gently. It was almost like this sapphire eyed youth thought his some illusion that would fade if he touched him to hard his gentle cress was like a whisper soft and warm. "Seriously are you alright? Do you need any help?" Trowa sighed softly when the other just stared at him strangely. "Can you even understand me?"

"Trowa? Trowa where are you?" Katharine called slightly concerned. Trowa turned his head automatically at the call of his name the stranger's fingertips trailed over his lips but it went unnoticed as did his soft moan. "Trowa? I would like to go now."

"I know Kathy." Trowa called back.

"Then come on?" Katharine called back voice betraying her impatience.

Trowa shook his head turning back to the stranger blinking when he saw no one. "What the fuck?"

"Trowa?" Katharine called once again.

"Coming." Trowa called as he stood glaring at the bush as he walked up to her.

"What is brother dear you look confused?" Katharine asked unsure why her brother was glaring.

"Did you see anyone run by you?" Trowa asked frowning in thought,

Katharine nodded. "A few rug rats and their mom why? Are you ok?" She asked concerned when he glared at the bush again.

"I saw someone." Trowa answered absently.

"Unlikely dear brother I would have seen them." Katharine reminded him matter-a-factlly.

Trowa nodded knowing she was right. "True" He admitted still frowning.

"Oh stop frowning and come on I'm hungry." Katharine ordered gently taking his arm and leading him away.

**-----------------------------**

Heero sighed watching the fire dance in the large fireplace absently from where he was laying on a couch of crimson and gold. "It was him...it has to have been him." He whispered voice soft with awe.

Relena shook her head since he had awoken he had used that tone for the most part it was strange. "You have said that before many times now and I still say you only imagined him.

"No! He was real!" Heero growled in protest he would not have his dreams so easily shattered.

Relena sighed. "That mortal is long dead Heero. Even if he was real he is just an reincarnation and not him just a living ghost if you are lucky. You know oldsouls often do not remember nor do they want to." She reminded him coolly it was painful watching him get his hopes up.

"On'na baka." Heero muttered. "It is _him_ the warmth was the same, his scent, Kami even the beat of his heart was the same." He closed his eyes biting his lip. –_It was him just as I remembered him.-_

"Heero I still say he was nothing but a feverish dream after all that hunter hurt you badly you barely got home and the sunlight did you no good." Relena reminded him gently as she filled a wine glass from a silver bottle. "Here drink this will you?"

"I _must_ find him again!" Heero informed her taking the glass obediently

"Tonight you must rest." Relena informed him.

"No tonight I must hunt the blood of man will heal me not rest." Heero countered before sipping the blood and sighing. "Perhaps he was just a dream but either way real or phantom I must know."

Relena placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I understand Heero. Once you are _fully_ healed we search for him." She promised softly. "But not before."

Heero nodded. "You win I have waited centuries another night or two will not matter much in the scheme of things."

"Good I will leave you to your thoughts then." Relena patted his shoulder before turning and walking towards the door. "If you need anything just call." Heero nodded and she was gone like a good assistant.

**-----------------------------**

Katharine smiled as she flopped down on the couch kicking her slip on's off. "It feels so good to be home. I wish we could just spend everyday like this." Her many bags were set on the floor and future around her.

Trowa just shook his head in affection bewilderment. "You women and shopping."

Katharine looked over the back of the couch at him "Oh stop being a _man_ will you? Comments like that are why you don't have a girlfriend." She teased knowing he meant nothing by it.

Trowa shook his head arms crossed leaning on the stair's banister. "No it's because you women are too much of a hassle. One is enough dealing with two of you would completely wreak my calm collective nature." He commented with a sigh that flicked his long bangs.

"I thought you liked challenges brother dear?" Katharine cooed batting her long lashes innocently.

Trowa nodded. "Challenges yes, useless headaches no." He corrected with a smile there was a difference.

Katharine laughed. "Just you wait brother dear someday love will bite you in the ass and then you'll _really_ be in trouble."

"When you're in love you're always in trouble isn't that what you said once sister dear?" Trowa teased back tone mocking.

"Shut up. God you're cynical aren't you?" Katharine asked half teasing this time.

Trowa shrugged. "It gives me something to do." He answered.

"Ah huh…well mark my words oh cynical one when it hits you it will hit you hard. So says the wise older sister." Katharine informed him wagging a finger.

"What as punishment?" Trowa asked frowning in thought.

"Yep you got it!" Katharine praised clapping her hands.

"Trowa just shook his head. "Sure Kathy. Latter."

Katharine sighed watching him go before reopening her novel. "Yeah just you wait till I'm right _again_ some people just never listen to reason or genius."

**-----------------------------**

Heero remembered reading a passage once in a book called the Bible 'I looked and there was a pale-colored horse and its rider was named Death and Hades fallowed close behind.' At the moment this passage seemed to be most literal. A pale gray beat was tearing threw a sea of people as its rider's sword flashed raining crimson on the ground and it's hide. Heero watched the rider curiously he was still drawn to humans even after a century of death. The scent of so much fresh blood was almost madding and the dark clouds hid most of the sun's weaking rays.

The rider was exquisite in Heero's eyes a cold death bringer just as the Christian book had spoken off. His silver armor was as reddened with the blood of his enemies as was his silvery mount and blade. Heero looked away when a bolt of lighting flashed near by stopping both sides as if God was telling his horsemen to stop. The pale beast reared neighing at the retreating enemy before remaining still as a trio of a black, red, and white horses approached. The four horsemen talked for a moment as their force head home as the enemy was also spooked by the lighting Heero assumed it really did not matter much. Soon the trio left leaving Death to stand alone on the bloodied hill he stood there for a moment before urging his mount down to river at it's base.

The bloodied horse drank contently as his rider dismounted falling to his knees tiredly before patting his mounts leg gently. Heero watched his removed his helmet reliving golden brown hair that was about shoulder length when not tied back. The knight untied a headband of white before slashing his face with cold water. Heero approached him slowly he had to see Death's face and the human was to weak to be any sort of threat to him. The horse looked up before his rider neighing a warning or a greeting Heero was unsure. Heero stooped and just stared into bright emerald the left half hidden by bronze bangs that framed that side of his face like a falcon's wing. The knight just stared back at him not moving for a weapon or his mount his surprise fading into curiosity. Heero bowed as he knew was the proper custom. "Greeting Sir knight. I did not mean to start you. I mean you no ill will."

"Why are you here stranger? It is not safe here?" A pleasantly soft voice questioned gently.

Heero smiled rather enjoying the sound. "I know I was watching you Sir Death and I had to meet you."

Green eyes blinked before he smiled. "Pray tell stranger what shall I call you?" The knight asked.

Heero smiled again. "I am Heero Yuy." He answered knowing it had to sound strange to the knight.

"Trowa Barton. What side?" Trowa asked eyeing him he was not dress as either.

"I am on no side my gods are far from here." Heero answered unsure how his answer would be taken.

"Gods? Pagan then?" Trowa frowned in thought.

"Yes. Will you attempt to slay me now?" Heero asked knowing some Christians loathed all non's to that point.

Trowa shook his head. "No the battle is ended to kill now would be a sin besides you said you were no threat." Trowa answered had wondering if he had honestly feared he would attack him after hearing his confession.

Heero nodded. "So your God approves of this war?" If a god did not approve it would often interfered.

"I am only a warrior I do not claim to know the will of God." Trowa answered softly.

"Then how can you hope to serve him?" Heero asked confused these Christians were most strange.

"The church tells us." Trowa answered what the Vatican said was law it made life simple.

Heero thought for a moment. "Surly a God who preaches peace cannot condone such slaughter?" He did not mean to insult this church but surely it had made some mistake.

Trowa shrugged. "Some peace can only be found on the other side of war." Heero blinked it sounded like a quote from the way he had said it. Trowa stood before staggering blinking when Heero caught him easily.

"Are you alright Sir knight?" Heero asked concerned holding him gently as he looked down at him.

"Yes I just over did it a bit in battle it's nothing. I need to get back." Trowa answered trying to pull away.

"I will see to it just rest now as you said the battle is ended." Heero soothed gently he smiled when green eyes closed the knight's head falling to his shoulder. He just sat there holding him just staring at the human in his arms. In all his long existence he had never seen death with such a beautiful face.-_You Sir knight interest me. I would like to get to know you…Trowa.-_ Heero stood holding the fully armored knight easily He used his gifts to light the helmet from the ground and place it on the saddle. "Come along you." Heero ordered to the horse as he walked.

**-----------------------------**

Dark sapphire eyes opened slowly not wanting to let go of the images they had just seen. "Trowa…was…could that really have been you?" Heero whispered into the emptiness of the room as he got to his feet. The night was almost upon the world once more and it was time for the evil that hunted by it to awaken and prepare to once again spill mortal blood on the night kissed earth. He could sense his servants as they to rose to their feet the night calling to the ancient blood in their veins like a wolf's cry in the distance.

Heero placed a hand on the cold glass of his window senses still aware of the man from his vision thought he had been dead for centuries. "Trowa if you do live again I _will_ find you and once more you will be mine. I will allow no one else to have you…_no one._" His promise was spoken to the flaming sun and he sneered. "Time for someone to die."

**-----------------------------**

Ok well this is the end of chapter on people. Please go read more of my Gundam Wing work if you liked it of just to see the pretty picture in my bio. This fic will not be update until it has at least ten reviews. It is a thing with me if at least ten people do not want me to keep writing I tend not to update it again. This fic will be long and each chapter will be about this long some maybe longer some maybe shorter I do not know yet. All I do know is that I do hope you people like it. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. TELL ME WHY K?

13


	2. Come with me in the twilight my love

Hello and welcome to chapter two what do you think so far? Be honest now I really want to know. As of this exact moment in time it looks like this fic will end up being either six or seven chapters. If asked I may add a chapter detailing the whole past life thing or whatever so if you really want to know ask. In this chapter like the last one and every chapter at least up to four, because that is all I have written out so far, This fic takes place in the now and one flash back. For those of you wondering what the first kiss was like you find out today. All past scenes are limes but you may get a lemon in chapter four or five I'm not sure yet. If you want a lemon please ask for one it will help me decide.

Also in this chapter two more of the pilots are introduced along with a second pairing, Yaoi, so look for that. A sub pairing helps keep people entertained and adds to the fic plus it's two more cute guys so I don't want to hear any complaints. The rest of the main cast will appear from chapters three to four so they'll all be one big happy family come five.

**WarNingS**: Same as chapter one. **Add** **On's**: New sub pairing added, More blood in this chapter, Trowa's charter is actually partially based on Tsume from Wolf's Rain note the shades, blade, and ponytail. Heero still comes off as ukeish keke this is just so much fun to write. For him I take a little from Kiba love those two!

**Aishi** **Say**

"Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for a while." Opening line of 'Key of Twilight' form Hack/sign. It's summer and…Ok I've been listening to the song too much lately.

**For my beta Shadowgoddess03 who with out her fixing my mistakes reading this might not be so enjoyable get my drift? **

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

Trowa sighed softly hands in his lose navy button down pockets as he walked slowly long hair completely tied back predatory green eyes now a meeker dark brown, "Hey kid? I think I may have what you're looking for." A man in a brown duster called he was average looking really and Trowa noted the long army blade hidden in his jacket and liqueur in his right pocket. He was the kind of man who judge on appearance and right now only saw a punk of the harmless variety, "It's good weed man."

Trowa smiled at him but inside he sneered his so far boring night was looking up, "I don't have much on me."

The man smiled as he walked up to Trowa hazel eyes studying him not seeing him for the threat he was, "Well see that's alright you see Charlie is into deals." Trowa held obediently still as the man took his chin gently and turned his head expecting him. Since this man hadn't grabbed him as other's had he decided on a quick death instead of a lengthily one, lucky for Charlie. "Tell ya what cutey I'll give you half price if you can make up the rest?" Charlie smiled unaware he was making his last statements humans either sensed their time was up or they never saw it coming, "You look like you could get some _free_," He smiled again releasing his chin clearly liking that idea. Trowa smiled slipping his hand into the duster. "That's a good boy," Charlie sneered not paying any attention to what Trowa's hand was doing.

Trowa pulled the blade free and rammed it into Charlie's chest up to it's black hilt before Charlie could even think to scream. "You're not my type," He sneered stepping to the right allowing the man to fall at his feet. He crouched down taking the man's money and pack of cigarettes before rolling him onto his back. Lightly tanned fingers closed around the hilt as his other hand relived the dead man of his drink. Cat like gaze studied the blade as the left hand poured the liquor over the dead man absently it was a good blade so he pocketed as he threw the empty bottle away. "Waste of life," Trowa muttered as he lit the last of his matches tossing it on the man igniting him before lighting one of the stolen cigarettes with the flames. With a sigh he stood and walked out of the alley hands in his pockets once more. He turned out of the alleyway when he sensed movement to his right.

A young man a few inches shorter then himself stood there his back to him but he had on a black duster and was a dark brunette, "Don't like drug dealers I take it?" The youth had a cold monotone and seemed to dislike them himself.

"No I really don't," Trowa answered cigarette and contempt masking his voice.

The dark youth nodded, "Can I bum a smoke?" He asked a perfectly natural thing really though strange under such circumstances or so many would think after all who asked a killer for anything other then their life maybe?

Trowa shrugged this guy was fine by him so he saw no reason to refuse him, "Sure thing they ain't mine anyway."

Dark sapphire eyes caught the light as their owner turned recognizing the youth's scent instantly as he pulled a pack from his breast pocket eyes down. "Trowa!" Monotone voice asked in surprised confusion.

Trowa looked up at the surprised call of his name and blinked, "You!" Was all he could think to say.

The other nodded just watching him with a smile for a moment, "Hello Trowa I never thought I would see you again." It was struggle to keep his feelings form his tone but it still sounded pleased.

"I'm sorry do you know me or something?" Trowa asked frowning at the dark eyed youth in thought he was lean and fast looking like he was cute really but other then today he could not remember seeing him.

Dark hair shifted as he shook his head. "No, I was only surprised by your kindness earlier." Heero answered walking up and stopping a few feet before him.

Trowa nodded satisfied with the explanation and held out the cigarette he had been asked for, "No big here." The youth took the cigarette soft fingertips brushing his own as he did so. "Now where did I put that lighter?" The vampire watched the human for a moment before gently taking his chin in his hand turning his head and pressing his cigarette's tip into Trowa's lit one before forcing himself to release him. '_Kami I knew you were real._' "That'll work," Trowa admitted with a shrug, "So who are you stranger?"

"Heero," The vampire answered fighting back a frown of disappointment when he saw no recognition.

"Heero huh? So you Ok now?" Trowa asked studying him closely.

Heero nodded confused but pleased with the obvious concern, "For the most part yes. Why did you want to help me? I am a stranger to you," Old eyes concealed the pain of the last comment well.

"So what? It just...felt right I guess. That sounds a little weird huh?" Trowa asked frowning slightly before shrugging.

"No...I should not have run off as I did it was wrong of me gomen," Heero bowed his head knowing a full bow would be confusing Americans bowed their heads but nothing more.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're real," Trowa admitted with a smile.

"Why?" Heero asked wondering what the human meant by that statement.

Trowa just laughed, "Seeing things is a bad thing." He teased before tilting his head, "Why did you touch me like that?" Soft voice was confused but gentle he only wanted to know.

"You look so much like someone I used to know...he died." Heero answered fighting but still his voice betrayed his pain at the lost. He was confused by the look that crossed the human's face he seemed upset. '_Does he feel sympathy for me?...That would be hoping for too much I am no one I mean nothing to him._'

Trowa bit his lip those dark eyes looked so sad it actually hurt, "Look I'm sorry I..."

"You had no way of knowing," Heero assured him cutting the apology short he knew he could not handle the other's pity right now. "Did you mind?" The vampire asked unsure if this man liked a stranger touching him so intimately at the time he had been too delirious to tell.

"Huh? Oh...no it was just strange really so don't give it another thought," Trowa assured him with an amused grin he did not care one way or the other but Heero seemed a little concerned about it. '_He must be one of those people who worry about things being taken the wrong way or something. Like the poor guy doesn't have enough problems form the look of him._'

"Trowa I have a request to ask of you?" Heero watched familiar emeralds focus on him full attention given to him and he smiled inside.

"Ok go?" Trowa asked casually not sure what the duster sporting youth wanted but more then willing to hear him out.

Heero nodded modern slang sometimes confused him but he knew what he meant, "May I see you again?" He asked his formal attitude contrasting with Trowa's casual one he knew Trowa but this was not the man he knew so well and he had to remind himself of that.

"Say what!" Trowa demanded not even trying to hide his surprise both the question and the faintly pleading look were confusing to him.

"I would like to see you again," Heero informed him knowing that he was confused but he could not say it any simpler then he had just stated it. '_I wonder if asking was the wisest thing to do? These Americans are such confusing people why were you reborn here anyway?_'

"What for?" Trowa asked frowning slightly in thought he was not a bad guy really but most people had no real desire to get close to him save the girls who found him attractive and who he for the most part could not stand.

"I like you Trowa," Heero admitted dark eyes looking down unable to meet green ones.

Trowa blinked the youth was not some starry eyed ditzy person who only saw his looks he honestly wanted to get to know him. "Your interesting to," He teased amused before turning and watching the corpse burn.

Heero stared up at him for a moment confused before glancing at his neck he could remember the feel of his fangs under warm flesh. '_No! No biting!_'"Trowa?" He called softly unsure if the human was lost in thought or not.

"Yeah?" Trowa asked in response not turning to look at him firelight dancing in his eyes.

"Does killing please you?" Heero asked curious about it for a few reasons none of which he assumed he would have to admit to after all this mortal tended not to pry if he was given a reasonable answer.

"Assholes like him yeah. Why Heero?" Trowa asked absently more curios then really caring.

"I was curious only. I have to leave you now," Heero answered glancing down at his watch. "How will I find you again?" He asked amusing being told his was interesting was the other's way of saying he liked him to.

"Gotta pen?" Trowa asked proving the vampire's thoughts accurate.

"No," Heero answered after all what did the damned need with pens?

"Look up Katharine Bloom in the phone book then." Trowa told him not too surprised the ocean-eyed youth did not have one. '_If he did I might just be scared schools almost over so he's probably already out like me. I wonder where he went?_'

"I will," Heero promised figuring that was the name of the red head he had been with since he had called her Kathy. The young women had not acted like was she competition more like family but he did not remember much of her. '_If she is then she will be dealt with **no one** will keep from what I want!_'Trowa nodded smiling at him as he turned and walked off. Heero watched him go for a moment before running off into the night he needed to short out how he felt and that meant being alone in the dark.

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

"What do you mean by a strange guy? Trowa that is like half the guys you know," Katharine sighed shaking her head hands on her hips.

Trowa shrugged in response use to her after almost 18 years, "He was just a guy really except there was something about him."

"Oh and like what would that be?" Katharine asked crossing her arms blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eye absently.

"Something...familiar," Trowa answered after a moment of thought.

"I think you've been working too hard again," Katrina half teased shaking her head, "So what's his name?"

"Heero," Trowa answered somehow it felt familiar to his tongue as well.

Katharine frown, "Strange nickname," She commented most people who would use it would not get along with her brother.

"I think it's his real name not his call sign," Trowa informed her not sure where that idea had come from.

Katharine blinked that was a strange thing to name your kid, "Why?"

"Just a feeling really," Trowa was not sure how to explain it but it was a feeling like some part of him just knew.

"Whatever works I guess. I'm going to go enjoy some of those yummy cookies now be good," Katharine teased walking off.

"Yes Kathy," Trowa closed his eyes searching his mind he knew somehow he knew those deep eyes from somewhere but where? The recognition was almost intuition like something you have remembered from another life maybe. He turned his face from the sunlight thinking. '_What was that guy I look like to him anyway? He seemed to be in love with him...if he was then no wonder he was so surprised to see me. Now he just seems so lonely...I guess he never got over him_.' Trowa sighed softly as he allowed his mind wander drifting off.

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

Heero smiled at Trowa when he dismounted once again splattered in human blood, "You came?"

Trowa blinked at him confused that was rather obvious since he was standing there he released his mount's reins allowing him to wander where he wished as he nibbled on the grass. "I said I would did I not? I am a man of my word my friend," The knight shook his head but was not surprised there were many reason why he may have been detained.

Heero nodded he would not be surprised next time once again they stood by the river's edge the sky far above was a deep blood red as the sunset burned. "I was unsure if you would come to me," The vampire admitted reaching out and stroking Trowa's angular cheek pleased when dark eyes closed with a faint smile. This human felt no fear him whatsoever of course he did not know what Heero really was all he knew is what he had seen so far. Heero enjoyed the feel of the mortal's soft skin too much and he knew it the fact Trowa never objected only confused him more. Humans where food to be played with but still only food but he was so lonely and the knight so beautiful should not a vampire have a beautiful lover? That is how the stories all went the handsome yet evil vampire seduced a pure innocent beauty and changed her to be his forever, "Trowa I have something to confess to you."

Trowa nodded unconcerned, "Is that why you called me here?" He asked since their first meeting they had met often he had come to enjoy talking to the deep-eyed foreigner.

"That and to see that you are well," Heero answered closing his eyes the scent of so much human blood was starting to get to him but it was not his hunger for blood he was worried about that had been satiated. "You trust me do you not?" A stupid question really since he was allowed to be so close but still Heero wanted to hear it's answer.

"I have always come alone as you wished Heero," Trowa asked unsure why he needed to ask such a thing. "I trusted you when you said you bared me no ill will and you have done nothing to gain my distrust. I do not believe you would hurt me Heero."

Heero smiled very pleased with his answer, "Never could I hurt you valiant knight." Trowa blinked but stayed obediently still as Heero reached out cupping his face in his hands. "For I have fallen in love with you and could never cuase you harm." Heero finished softly pulling Trowa's face to his easily capturing startled lips with his own hungrily for vampires were creatures of seduction as well as lust. True he could easily use his powers to subdue him but he wanted a willing surrender not a forced conquest as other's did. His sire had often said a willing surrender was not only a sweeter victory but a greater test of power since you used none. He also remember that the Bible the so called one true God had order his laws written down in, the very God his beautiful knight worshipped and obeyed, had clearly said what he was doing and what he wanted was a sin. Heero promptly released his mouth wondering if causing him to sin would earn the other's distrust Trowa only blinked at him placing ungloved fingers to his lips. Heero bowed his head before specking, "Forgive me I forgot your God forbids such things? He punishes his children for the love the very hearts he gave them feel. It was not my intention to make you unclean."

Trowa lowered his hand thinking over what Heero had just said, "So you know God's laws?"

Heero nodded eyes still down, "I have read the book called the Bible yes," deep blue eyes looked up as he finished, "To my people love is not a sin."

Trowa blinked at Heero in confusion, "Love?" he repeated before shaking his head taking a step back, "No, God forbids this!"

"Why?" Heero asked taking a step forward eyes betraying his pain his voice tried to hide, "Love is pure how can something so pure be evil?"

"I don't...he said it was," Trowa answered.

"Do you feel unclean?" Heero demanded he wanted to know no matter what the answer was.

"No..I..." Trowa trailed off looking away from him

"What?" Heero demanded part of him wanting to shake the knight he froze when gentle fingers touched his right cheek the human had never touched him like that his warmth was in it's own way a kind of ecstasy.

"I don't care," Trowa answered softly.

Heero blinked confused, "You don't care about what?" He asked in over a century of existence only his sire had confused him as much as this human dark, eyes closed in thought.

"Sin," Trowa answered meeting closed eyes with his own, "Let God judge me for what he made me."

Heero open his eyes sure his mind was playing some sort of trick on him, "Pardon?" He froze when he was pulled into a kiss. '_Odin was right this is what I've been hungering for._' The vampire wanted to jut dig his claws into the other's armor and tear it free but he knew that would not be appreciated no matter what the motives. With the battle won he decided why not use a power or two? Keeping Trowa occupied he used his gifts to undo the straps that held the armor in place one by one before pulling the pieces free allowing them to fall from his grip. Human teeth bite down instinctually on Trowa's throat the moment it was exposed keeping his fangs in there was plenty of time to taste him latter.

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

Heero groaned when he felt someone shaking him, "What?" He demanded not at all pleased with having such a pleasant memory interrupted there had better be a good reason or someone was dead...again.

"Well...um..." Relena murmured looking nervous, as she knew she should be.

"Hee-kun there be big bad hunters a comin' !" A male voice informed him getting the blonde off the hook.

Heero frowned as he opened his eyes he knew that voice, "Duo!"

Duo smiled, "The one and only oh yeah this is Quatre he was a witch cute huh?" The fellow brunette asked patting the blonde's check arms around him.

Heero nodded at the pale blonde, "Hello. Now what are you blathering about?" Heero asked sitting up he was awake now.

"The Romeafeller's are all dead the whole city coven is ash even killed the familiars!" Duo answered distraught the city covens were hideaways where vampires lived away from humans each one had a noble or noble house, depending on size, in charge the Romeafeller's controlled the largest a triad of large islands no humans knew of.

Heero nodded he had never wished to hide in a coven but many did especially when training new vampires witches and other nonhumans sometimes chose to live in them to have the largest wiped out like that was almost unthinkable, "Who?"

"The Dragons," Those two words struck fear and hatred among the undead for as long as nonhumans had existed there had been hunters but the Dragons where by far the most feared no one knew their exact numbers when one was killed it's dragon pendent, badge, or ring was taken as a trophy Heero had several of each kind each one unique but all had been earned. "Why come to me?"

"Well see his kingness is getting ready to wage all out war on the Dragons and all like them so he wants his general back." Duo answered sitting down beside him it had been a while since they seen each other but they were friends he would have come to him regardless.

"The wars again," Heero sighed he had been alive during the last few the witch hunts had been the last major one he glance at the former witch who was keeping quite.

"Yep," Duo answered he been had around then it was one of the reasons he hated humans but liked witches. "So general Wing if you want in the kingy request you be at the old manor in the hills tomorrow night."

Heero nodded not surprised Duo had been sent to fill him in 'Shinigami' was his commander hell he had named him, "And you two?"

"Heading there tonight," Quatre answered speaking up for the first time he had heard of Heero or Hee-kun as Duo called him but he never thought he would meet him like this.

"No," Heero protested shaking his head, "Stay here tonight we can all go tomorrow."

Duo smiled touched by his friend's open concern, "To be honest I was hoping you'd say that. Got anything to eat?"

Heero smiled Duo would always be Duo, "I know a few hunting places come hunters do expect us to be out when the day star shines."

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

Trowa sighed long bangs mostly tied back cold cat like gaze hidden behind sleek black shades black button down hanging open over pale tight jeans and tucked in matching tank top. Long graceful looking fingers slipped into his pockets mind half lost in thought. '_Why am I so restless today? Ever since I meet Heero something's felt...off._' Long stray bangs swayed as the teen shook his head in frustration. _'That doesn't make any sense Fuck! I need to hit something._' Lips curled into a sneer when he noticed some punk lashing a knife at some young women going unnoticed one way or the other by those leaving the area. '_Stupid human._' Trowa walked casually up to him unsheathing his own much more wicked looking blade without even having to think about it, "Hey leave the nice lady alone huh? Fuck you're a cunt," He informed the punk knowing that would get the reaction he wanted. The older mad whirled on him screaming when Trowa slashed the knife from is opponent's bleeding hand catching it easily in his other hand. As the man's unwounded hand went to cradle his bleeding one the captured blade shifted before slamming threw flesh, bone, and tree up to it's hilt pinning the punks ruined hand in one cold fluid movement. Trowa sneered at the sobbing man he found him quite amusing but play time was over, "See told ya." Mock innocence dripped from those three words like blood did down a leather clad arm, "Are you alright miss?"

Dark brown eyes turned from the man to Trowa momentarily fearful before nodding when she realized he was going to hurt her, "Yes thank you," She answered getting to her feet.

Trowa shrugged, "It was fun so think nothing of it." He smiled clearly in high spirits he watched her approach him tilting his head when she reached behind her neck.

The young women clasped the chain of her simple gold cross around his neck with a smile, "Still thank you." Trowa took the cross in his one hand his dripping blade in the other. "I am Middi Une by the way."

"Trowa," Trowa said releasing the cross allowing it to fall and dangle.

Middi nodded her head politely, "Keep up the good work merciless angel!" She called turning and walking off she had to get home. Trowa shook his head at her but said nothing. '_I'm not angel I just like spilling punk's blood._' The punk managed to get his hand free and advanced slowly on Trowa as he lit a cigarette knife still in hand. Trowa calmly lit his cigarette before bring his fist up breaking the man's nose as he floored him with out even looking up as he returned his lighter.

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

"I've always _loved_ that trick!" Duo praised amused by the human having no idea who he was Heero had never spoken of his dead lover to him. "Hey Hee-kun we should play with that one." Quatre frowned wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he did not hate humans and he knew what Duo meant by play it was not to his liking but he said nothing just liked the blood from his hand.

"No!" Heero hissed turning baring long fangs at Duo in warning getting a jump out of the younger vampire and his even younger lover. "He is _mine_ and _you_ will _not_ touch him!"

Duo glanced back at the human relaxing he was a cocky vampire after all, "Your's is he huh? Since when do you let your _pets_ run around lose?" He cooed if it was any other vampire of Heero's rank he might be more tip lipped but he knew Heero his anger was genuine but not threatening. Heero ignored him as he walked form the shadows moving to the human leaving the other two do as they willed. "Hm? Come on cutie this could be interesting?" Duo smiled shifting through the shadows to get a better view.

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

"It seems if I stay in this park long enough I will always find you Trowa," Heero commented in greeting pleased he was able to get so close with out him looking up he knew that meant the other's subconscious knew he was no threat maybe it remembered him?

Trowa looked up smiling the darker brunette, "Hey, yeah I guess. So you stalking me now or something?" He asked half seriously Heero had a point no stalking skills required.

Heero smiled knowing a joke when he heard one he could say yes but he had not even thought of Trowa when he had brought the other's here, "No, just a happy coincidence."

Trowa nodded, "See I live near here so I come here to clear my head a lot Kathy can be a real headache sometimes." Oh he loved his sister she was the only family he had left but they grated on each other's nerves a lot as was often the case when two strong wills clashed.

'_Right that women._' "Do you wish to be alone then?" Heero asked he did not wish to intrude on the other's solitude as much as he wanted to be near him.

"Nah," Trowa answered shaking his head, "Minds all clear," He assured the vampire as he sat down on the park beach arms folding on it's back. "I don't like muggers either," Trowa informed him resting the back of his head on white wood. Heero smiled as he sat down beside but not too close he did not trust himself that much. "Want a smoke?"

Heero blinked he was not use to humans shifting from violent to casual so quickly, "Are they yours?"

"Nope never are. They're in my pocket so help yourself," Trowa offered half closing his eyes watching the setting sun which always brought some faint unknown contentment he could never place. Heero watched him as he took a cigarette thinking back to the flaming sunset and the fateful kiss that had lead to so much. "The lighter's in my breast pocket unless you want to just do what you did last night?" Trowa offered turning his head as it rose from hard wood not the least bit concerned about this stranger being so close. Heero blinked at the offer fighting with himself but before he realized it he was using the lit cigarette as a lighter again. "So what brings you here anyway?" Trowa asked curious most people went running home when the sky began to darken.

"I like the night mostly," Heero answered he could hardly tell him the truth at least not yet someday soon he hoped.

"So do I it's very peaceful I like solitude," Trowa normally was not one for sharing but Heero was easy to talk to kindred spirits were hard to find.

"You also like blood I see," Heero commented nodding at the bloody blade still in his right hand.

Trowa glanced at the blade blinking at it he had completely forgotten it he wiped the blood off on his black shirt before resheathing it, "Yeah I always have. For some reason I enjoy beating up on the scum of humanity very Punisher I know but why not?"

Heero nodded it made sense to him, "You are a born fighter."

"Pretty much yeah...aw Hell I'm just a cynical ruffian but I'm fine with that. Kathy said once God made me this way so I can fuck up all the punks. Right me a warrior for God real Saint George slaying all the big bad dragons." Trowa laughed as if he found the whole idea so ironic it became amusing.

Heero remembered this Saint George was a dragon slaying knight and smiled, "I love knights," he informed his former knight teasingly.

Trowa laughed at that to, "Well I happen to prefer dragons."

Heero noted the black velvet cord around Trowa's neck and knew it was no religious icon hanging from it. The cross smelled of fine French perfume and he wanted to tear it from his throat and toss it away but refrained not wanting to answer the inevitable questions that would fallow such a jealous action. "Do you dislike knights?"

Trowa blinked, "Hm? No they slay assholes to," he smiled pulling the broadsword pendent free. Heero blinked at it before reaching out touching it hesitantly not noticing Trowa's smile or the fact he had lifted the cord over his head. The vampire froze when he felt warm velvet on his neck only to blink when he realized what it was. "There you go knight lover," Trowa smiled amused by Heero's confusion.

Heero blinked at him not sure what to say, "But it is yours?" The vampire protested when he could think of nothing else to say.

Trowa shrugged, "So what it looks good on you Heero?"

Heero blushed slightly he was unsure what to say this Trowa was just as blunt and straight forward as his ancient self but he was much less formal a fact that often caught him off guard, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Trowa assured him before nodding slightly to Heero's left, "Those two friends of yours?"

Heero blinked before realizing who he had to be talking about, "What?"

"Braid and Blondie," Trowa answered he had noticed them a little while after Heero had sat down but had not cared much then.

The vampire was impressed true his friends were not trying all that hard but he had thought he had the human's complete attention. "You knew?" Heero asked already knowing the answer but once again he was at a lost for what to say.

Trowa frowned, "I'm not blind you know. Oh I get it they were trying to hide huh? Maybe they should try harder." Heero was annoyed with being spied on not that Trowa seemed overly pleased about it but then again it was not _his_ ex lover. Trowa tilted his head so he would not be shouting into Heero's ear, which would have been very rude, "Hey you two come here!"

Heero turned to face them, "It's alright he's a friend!"

Trowa frown slightly leaning close, "Yours," he reminded Heero before straitening. Duo walked up to them glaring down at the upstart human his clear indifference to his annoyance was almost arrogant Quatre just watched him staying silent as well. Trowa glanced up at the vampire unimpressed by his glare he was use to people looking down at him what did he matter anyway? "What you want a smoke to? How about you Blondie?"

Duo opened his mouth to speck but Quatre cut him off not wanting there to be a fight, "I do not smoke and please call me Quatre?"

Trowa nodded and Quatre smiled, "Trowa, here you go Braid."

Duo toke the offered pack and lighter deciding if Quatre wanted to be friendly he might as well be civil, "Thanks."

Heero gestured at Duo as Trowa repocketed his property Heero assumed he stole from someone, "This is an old friend of mine Duo."

Trowa frowned for a moment, "Two and four weird."

Quatre smiled, "And you are three. May I sit?"

Trowa blinked not sure why he felt he had to ask but nodded, "Sure Quatre." '_Must be one of those really polite types hm?'_

Quatre sat down to Trowa's right watching him as a witch he had been sheltered from most humans most of his life and they fascinated him. This human acted like many of the other Night Children he had met and he felt safe near he since he only seemed to despise his own race. He could clearly see why Heero wanted him he was strong willed, deadly, and quite beautiful the perfect prey for a vampire lord. "So how did you two meet if I may ask?"

'_Isn't he cute._' "He," Trowa jerked his thumb at Heero with and amused grin, "Almost nose dived into that rose bush over there very graceful."

Heero frowned a little it was not his fault he had been attacked. –_I originally meet his soul after he had won a battle.-_

-_An Old Soul! I've never met one before…well Vampires don't count.-_ Quatre sent back watching Trowa humans sometimes wondered when people were silent for any length of time.

Heero closed his eyes. –_It was all my fault he died and when I saw him alive and well in the park I almost died again. I _must_ have him back!-_

-_Goddess be with you.-_ Quatre frowned slightly. –_Why do I smell..?-_

-_The cross was a resent gift for that baka weren't you paying attention?-_ Heero was most confused why spy if you were not watching?

-_No I was feeding.-_ Quatre admitted embarrassed.

Trowa frowned watching the fragile looking blonde, "You alright Quatre you're awfully quiet?"

Quatre looked up blinking he had not expected concern. "Aw cat's just shy," Duo teased grinning.

"Duo!" Quatre protested embarrassed again.

"Oh…I won't bite you promise," Trowa teased gently with a smile he had not meant to make the blonde nervous. Quatre smiled back he found his almost Duo like sense of humor comforting.

Duo frowned not at all pleased joke or not, "You had better not cat eyes bite Heero if you need to taste some one."

Trowa blinked up at him head tilting in confusion Quatre shook his head slightly vampires could be very possessive at the best of times. "Duo," Quatre soothed softly he knew nothing was mean by it sometimes he did not understand his sex at all.

Heero glared at Duo partly in annoyance partly in silent warning he was not happy with Duo's threat. –_Duo stop it he doesn't know_!-

Duo blinked confused. –_So tell him honestly why waste your time on _that _human witches are _much_ better?-_

Heero frowned to Duo all humans were nothing a typical vampire view. –_It's a long story.-_

­-_So short version?-_ Duo asked every long story had a short version.

-_I owned him once and I want him back.-_ Heero stated in simple vampire logic.

-_Died before you could change him huh? There's nothing stopping you now.-_ Duo cooed.

Heero glanced at Trowa who was talking quietly to Quatre about older sisters. –_Fear. I lost him once I…could not bare to lose him again.-_

Duo blinked he knew vampires sometimes became attached but Heero had never shown any interest in humans, or anyone else for that matter. –_Really?-_

Heero frowned knowing Duo had been changed by a vampire who had been his friend before his change. –_If you lost Quatre?-_ He countered it was clear Duo was overly jealous of anyone near the pale vampire.

Duo nodded Quatre was this adorably bright kitten that had wandered into his dreary life after his sire had been slain. Heero had not loved his sire it had been more of a partnership but Solo had been his friend before becoming his lover then sire. The braided vampire had to admit he was jealous of the human he had his kitten's angelic smile and attention all to himself for the moment. –_Dose he like you like you like that?-_ It was clear the human liked him well enough but that did not mean anything.

Heero closed his eyes as the other two laughed unaware of the ongoing conversation. –_I am unsure. Every time I sleep I am plagued with visions of our life together. He was a knight on a pale horse much like Death. He turned away from his God for me but it seems he was completely forsaken since he lives again. I…we have a second chance in this life.-_

-_So tell him? Search his mind and see if you even stand a chance at the very least. You know maybe God is punishing you not him?-_ Duo suggested God could be cruel like that.

Heero sighed softly he had considered doing both of those things but he just could not bring himself to nor would he permit either of them to. He knew Quatre was reading Trowa but emotions were fine and he would do nothing more without asking it was clear to see. –_He is Trowa's God not mine. Kami his very presences is touchier to me!-_

Trowa reached behind him taking Heero's chin turning blue eyes to face him as he turned, "What?" Heero blinked at him confused once again it seems he had not being paying full attention to a vampire he was carrying on a conversation with a very dangerous habit to get into. "Why the look?" Trowa asked gently he was confused by Heero's sad far way look for some reason his dark deep eyes tended to look so sad.

Heero felt his throat tighten he was not only clearly concerned but he was so close and touching him. He wanted to tell him everything make him understand but all he could say was a whispered, "I…"

Duo glanced at his watch before looking at Heero his friend looked so torn and he hated to pull Heero away but they had to go hunters would start coming out soon and if one caught Heero looking at Trowa like he was they just might try to stake him to. "Heero man we gotta go."

Heero shook his head he wanted to stay, "No," the vampire protested taking Trowa's hand from his chin and just held it.

"Yes. We got a busy day tomorrow _remember_ we got to go?" Duo reminded him frowning slightly Heero was a stubborn one, not that he was one to talk.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Heero demanded suddenly getting a blink out of Trowa.

"Tomorrow? Sure I spotted a dealer who needs to die the kids will still be in school tomorrow so yeah I'll be around." Trowa answered not specifying when he was planning on committing his next murder.

Heero smiled relived by his answer, "Another bonfire?"

Trowa laughed, "Yeah maybe bring some marshmallows if you think about it."

Heero smiled before forcing himself to release Trowa's hand there was still hunting to do, "Tomorrow then."

Trowa nodded watching the strange trio walk off shaking his head. '_Strange people really do attracted each other._' He sighed softly made sense really. '_Well I might as well head home to I have people to kill tomorrow.'_

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

Heero watched the fire's light dance holding Trowa's pendent in his hands as other's held rosaries. He closed his dark eyes breathing in a scent he had all but forgotten until recently. With the scent the precious metal held brought images, feelings, tastes he never believe he would experience again. '_Beloved I need you.'_ He open his eyes searching Duo and his former witch were sleeping peacefully after feeding and sex he was not surprised they were much like Lycan in that respect. The vampire lord had feed well but he fear of sleep kept him from it. What bittersweet memories would she play for him as pleasurable torment? '_I have to see him now waiting is torment.' _Dark blue eyes glanced at the fire once more before he calmly walked out of his study and manor breaking into a flat out run as soon as he left the back door.

RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2RIP2 

Ever have the feeling something did not want you to finish, see, do, ect something? Well life kept me form finishing this sooner for update info read my Xanga just follow the link in by bio. Hope you enjoyed review to see chapter three faster.

23


	3. I died in your arms tonight

It seems like forever since I started writing this fic out in a bright red notebook no less but here we are on the long and hopefully long awaited chapter three. Now in the first two chapters we learned how the knight and the undead Lord meet and fell in love now you will get to learn how it ended all those centuries ago. Duo and Quatre are still there and will be in more after this chapter and Kathrine returns and Wufei shows up for a little bit. This chapter has a lot of back story in it so most of your questions about the past should be answered in this chapter if not…just ask in a review thanks so much.

I would like to thank everyone for their kind words since as I see it right now this about the middle. No matter how much my life sucks at times reading your kind words always reminds me that life is not so bad. Sappy I know but still thank you very much for your time and encouragement.

**WarNinGs**: AU, Supernatural, Angst, Langue, Blood, Death, And all the good stuff from 1-2.

**Aishi Say**

"_How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one walks away, From all of the memories ? How do I not miss you when you are gone?_" From 'How Can I Not Love you' by Joy Enriquez it is such a tragically sad song. I have a InuyashxKagome AMV to it and while the pairing isn't my fave the song is just so perfect for the scenes I kept it. Go on down load it from Anime Music Videos .org and see if it doesn't make you cry?

**RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3**

It took the impatient lord much longer then he would have liked to find the current home of his former lover. The house itself was quite nice with a second story balcony and many large windows perfect for slipping in and out of. Leaping gracefully the lord landed in a crouch on the balcony sniffing as he began walking along it slowly. It did not take nearly as long to find his beloved's room thankfully he only had so much patience everyday and his had been running thin. He fought the urge to open the glass door and enter the room being invited only matter with those of power who warded or could force one out. Fragile glass could do nothing to stop him wood hurt but it too offered but a minor annoyance it was fear that held him beyond the glass. Fear of lost, rejection, pass desires taking over, he was unsure for now just watching him sleep was enough to make him unreasonably happy. Heero blinked jerking back in surprise when Trowa sat up suddenly hand to his throat panting frowning in obvious confusion as his mind calmed itself. The Vampire watched him lay back down hands behind his head he knew exactly what dream had awoken him like that even though it's dreamer could not place it just then.

**RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3**

Heero was perched up in one of his many trees watching the human's camp absently only really paying attention when he caught sight of his lover moving with the easy grace of the feline he so resembled. He stopped next to a raven-haired youth Heero had seen him with before he did not know the human but he did know he was a valued friend so he never minded him. The dark haired youth nodded agreeing with whatever he was being told before turning sword drawn green eyes turned cold as their owner drew his own blade. Heero glanced noting the glint of curved swords in the moonlight and the cry of alert before the camp turned into a battlefield. Indifferent gaze watched blade hit blade or tear through bodies as the humans fought below him he had hoped Trowa would come to him or call him to his tent but these humans were wasting what energy he had left. Growling in annoyance he cursed them watching a small group of them ran off Trowa turning and giving chase clearly just as annoyed as he was and planning on having his vengeance. As it was his lover he was interested in he dropped from his tree and followed them smiling as one by one they were brutal dispatched with the merciless savagery he loved and admire.

Trowa leaned on his hilt panting softly it had been a long day and he did not care if anyone knew he was tired he was human after all. He looked up catching sight blue eyes and he smiled before they turned looking towards the camp lips parted to call out only to frown when he felt a prick on his neck. Reaching back he pulled a dart free glancing around the dark a dagger slipping into his hand before lashing out with his attacker falling with his throat run through. Heero walked up to him from the dark eyes shining in the moonlight as Trowa resealthed his blade, "Beloved you do not look well." Trowa smiled weakly at his concern before slumping against him, "Trowa!"

Trowa tighten his grip on Heero's strong arm as he looked up, "I am glad I got a chance to see you one last time Heero."

"Last time?" Heero asked confused, "What do you mean by that? Beloved?" His expression became more and more fearful as it began to dawn on him.

"Poison," Trowa answered confirming Heero's fear, "I can feel it killing me slowly from inside." He took a breath it would be over soon he could feel it he was not afraid only regretful he would be leaving Heero too soon much too soon. "They have had no luck with blades so…forgive me?"

"Whatever for?" Heero asked he could not think of a single thing Trowa had done to him the required an apology but he would forgive him anything.

"For dying on you like this," Trowa answered resting his head on Heero's shoulder smiling as he was held tightly one last time.

Heero swept Trowa into his arms using his powers to subdue him he did not want him to waste anymore of his fading life talking. He ran far from any humans before laying Trowa down gently taking a limp hand in his, "I will never let you die!" Vow made he struck long snake like fangs digging into the other's wrist drawling poisoned blood. The venom could do nothing to him but he could kill it feeling sure he had taken enough he pulled his fangs free. Trailing his tongue over razor tips he licked the wound mixing bloods allowing it to heal as he gazed down at his lover. Leaning close he kissed him with bloodied lips the human's lips were still but still held all of their warmth. '_Drinking blood is a sin a demon's much worst but beg forgiveness latter.'_ Lifting his own wrist to his mouth he struck ripping it open a wound which would kill a human was nothing to one who was not. Placing the gaping wound to Trowa's lips he held it there his blood would purge the venom and heal the damage it had already caused. No one but they knew he had been poison so none of them would question his quick recovery starting to feel a bit faint he pulled his wrist away allowing it to heal as he gazed down. His beloved human looked better but still so weak, "Forgive me I had hoped to do this with your permission but I must know if I have given you enough." Apology given even if no one but himself had heard it he leaned forward this time sinking fangs into the other's neck causing a soft moan to be uttered. Heero frowned Trowa had been dying not dead but he had not been aware he was aware enough to response to his bite. '_He be weak but he will recover. Nani?'_ He blinked when he felt a hand on the back of his head lightly holding his head were it was. _'My blood negates my powers K'so! I do not want you to learn what I am like this.'_ "mmm Heero?" Trowa whispered softly mostly sure it was Heero's hair he was touching but not entirely.

-_I am here.­-_ Heero answered it was good to hear Trowa's voice again even if it was so weak.

"Why am I not dead?" Trowa knew he should be it had hurt to breath before he had slipped away but it did not hurt so much now.

-_I cured you now hush you are weak you need to rest.­-_ Heero answered not lying but not wanting to answer just how then even if he might not remember.

"What are you doing to me?" Trowa asked softly he knew it was Heero but he did not know just what it was or why he was doing it.

Heero frowned he did not know his blood would work this fast he did not know what he should do. –_I…-_

"Don't stop," Trowa ordered cutting him off foggy brain no longer all that concerned with it. Heero blinked at the command his lover's voice was weak but pleased he was not ready to handle all this. '_I must stop I'm not changing him this will kill him otherwise.'_ "No!" Trowa protested when Heero pulled away blinking up at him bloodied fangs dripping with fresh blood…his blood, "Deceiver!" He cried pushing him way as he sat up despite how weak he still felt he was vaguely amused Heero was too shocked to fight his push.

"Beloved I…" Heero began as soon as shock wore off frowning when Trowa crossed himself lips moving in a prayer he did not know nor did he care to know. "Stop that!" The Vampire snapped grabbing his arms and turning him to face him, "Listen to me please?" Tone was pleading as he begged the other to just listen to his words even if he would not look at him, "Trowa I love you I have never lied to you about that."

"Demon," Trowa accused not even bothering to look at him he just could not even if he wanted to.

"Yes," Heero admitted softly lowering his head he was what he was a monster or a demon there was little difference really.

Trowa narrowed his eyes at him, "Satan sent you to turn me from my God!"

"No one sent me to anything immortal or otherwise," Heero informed him not at all surprised by the accusation demons were sent. "I am a Vampire yes but I do love you with all my heart and soul. To see you gaze upon me with such blind hatred is unbearable."

Trowa blinked glare softening for a heartbeat before the icy returned, "You have no soul demon as for a heart." He paused looking away, "Yours is dead and cold for a foolish moment I longed to heat it with my own but thankfully that moment has past."

Heero glanced down at Trowa's blade reaching out he pulled it free knocking Trowa down before him with a cry of surprise. He looked down at him those gorgeous eyes he had come to love so much looked up at him in fear not of what he was but of him alone and it was more then he could bare. His hatred was complete in saving his life he had lost him anyway and so he fell to his knees before him holding up his blade. "I am a demon and as a servant of your God it is your duty to slay me is it not?" He asked as Trowa got to his feet watching him very carefully, "Beheading works just please be quick about it? Strike me down with all of your hate and regain the favor of you master."

"It is the duty of a priest to exercise demons," Trowa correct taking his blade from Heero and raising it to strike.

"I loved you Trowa," Heero whispered as he sensed the blade coming down blinking when it stopped a cold line on the back of his neck. Looking up into frozen emeralds watching them shatter as the removed sword fell from his hands to the ground, "Trowa?" Trowa took another step back as Heero stood eyes closing as he fell to his side strength granted by the Vampire's blood gone. Heero dashed forward catching him easily kneeling on the ground watching the few tears which had escaped glisten in the light of the moon betraying him. "Was it an act of mercy or vengeance when you stayed your sword beloved?" Retrieving the dropped weapon Heero replaced to it's wielder's side before lifting him from the ground and turned towards his camp. The human's warmth was savored for he knew he would never feel it in any form ever again but at least he still lived on. Sad dead eyes caught sight of the raven-haired youth spouting off orders and knew what he would soon have to do, "Raven hair?"

The dark haired youth turned at the call dark eyes growing wide as he ran up to his blood splattered friend, "God! Is he?"

Heero shook his head as the other looked to his friend clearly fearing the worst, "No he lives he is only exhausted. Here."

The other took Trowa from him gently before frowning at him, "Who?"

"I am no one really but if he asks you tell him Hiro says goodbye," Heero answered softly pulling stray bangs from his face once last time.

Dark ponytail bobbed with a nod, "I will do this for you stranger you have my word."

"Thank you…raven hair?" Heero asked not quite ready to leave forever just yet.

"Yes?" The other questioned not offering his name nor seeming to care much what Heero called him.

"God…he forgives does he not?" Heero wanted to be assured what damage he had caused could be undone.

"You need but to ask my friend," The dark haired youth assured him not asking and for that Heero was thankful.

Heero nodded he had to go now before he had to explain himself to anyone, "Thank you and may your God watch over you."

A smile was given with a nod accepting the thanks, "And to you as well Hiro" Heero gave Trowa one last long look before turning and heading into the darkness knowing he was safe in the human's care. He was unsure why he had given out his true name Heero was just how his sire Odin Lowe had pronounced Hiro and so he had become accustomed to using it instead. It was one of many things he had planned to tell his beloved knight over time and now time without natural end was all he had. In a heart beat he would trade all his remaining centuries for just one more moment with Trowa before the tender look of love had become the dead glare of hate. He ran tears flooding past tightly closed lids his reason for being wanted him gone from this Earth and he wished he could just die and stay dead this time just to grant him one last wish.

**RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3**

Trowa sighed softly as he closed his eyes his dream was fuzzy but he could remember soft lips very well which made enough sense to him to not question. What confused him was the lingering feeling of something under his skin which had felt very good of all things. '_I'm losing it nothing feels good under the skin.'_ A faint choked sob like sound drew his gaze around the room which was of course empty, "Kathy?" He called wondering if she might be out in the hall for some reason or another but there was no answer. '_Ok that's it I need some air.'_ Walking quickly he moved into the pleasant chill of the early summer night and leaned against the cool glass of his door. Slumping with a sigh he closed his eyes, "Why now?" Heero blinked from his perch on the slanted roof above unsure what to do. "Jesus fuck I'm losing my mind and I'm not even twenty yet Kathy's gonna flip," Trowa sighed folding his arms on the railing staring out into the sky. Heero watched him his white button down and lose hair swaying with the breeze he had been wearing white that night and the memory made him swallow. '_I wish I could comfort you beloved but…oh Kami this is utter torment!'_

Trowa placed a hand to his neck the faintest ghost of his dream remained, "The kiss of death…" Heero opened his eyes Trowa's clear young voice catching his attention from his self-pity curiously leaning out of the shadows. "Is that what I felt? Why though?" Trowa sighed again rubbing his neck absently, "I didn't hate it whatever it was. Sorry Mom it seems your little boy really is crazy serves me right I guess only some one sick in the head can kill as I do scum of the Earth of not. Don't worry about me though I'll tell Dad Hi for you." Heero frowned at the mockingly amused tone feeling rather disturbed by it. '_He speaks to his dead mother about madness and damnation as if it were but a joke cynical indeed._ _Is this how your God has chosen to punish you to torment you each new life? How many times have you graced this world before I finally found you once more? Will you gentle smile twist into a snarl of contempt is that my punishment? To love and lose you again and again until I take my own life just to end this pain? At least I can burn with you my love.'_ –_Beloved?-_

Trowa jerked turning to look over his shoulder there was no one there but he had just heard? "Beloved," He repeated to himself looking up to the moon, "Why dose that word make me feel so empty inside?" Rubbing his arms he shook his head slamming his fists down on smooth metal frustrated, "Why am I alive anyway? Tell me Mother is this all just some cruel joke?" Frustration built into rage shifting again as he buried his face on his folded arms, "Why couldn't I just die with you? Why die I have to come back other then Kathy what holds me here?" Eyes turned back to the heavens the dark blue sky made him think of someone new, "Heero, Aw Hell he's just as fucked up as I am." Trowa muttered turning his back to the sky half sitting on the railing arms crossed. "That's why we are drawn together I can live with that. Night mom I have to try and get some sleep your son has to play Death tomorrow for all the good it does." Closed eyes looked up fingers curled around railing, "My whole existence has been a mistake anyway so what does it matter all I can do is kill?"

-_No.-_ Heero told him firmly claws digging into the roof to keep himself from dropping down and taking Trowa in his arms. He wanted to just hold him and make him forget all this pain that was plaguing him this night but there was no way to do that without adding to it. –_Save.-_

"Save?" Trowa asked not the least bit concerned if the voice was real or just in his head. "Save the innocent? I was innocent and no one saved me!"

Heero bit his lip so much pain none of it his fault but it still tore at his heart making it harder and harder to just stay were he was. – _Forgotten.-_

Trowa looked up confused the voice sounded so familiar but that was impossible, "Forgotten what?"

-_Knight of God.-_ Heero answered looking down thankful for the clouds he did not wish to be seen just then.

"Knight?" Trowa scoffed before shrugging, "Why not Middi called me and angle and they are knights I guess well the flaming sword kind anyway. Still I don't think I'd make a very good knight I hate metal helmets."

Heero smiled he had only seen Trowa wearing a helmet the first time he had meet him oh so long ago. –_Perhaps.-_

Trowa chuckled at that feeling mentally drained but better, "Good night Mr. Voice." He figured if you had to have a little voice in your head you might as well be nice to it before it drove you mad.

-_Good night.-_ Heero relaxed as Trowa shook his head walking back into his room he had not been seen and his disguised voice had not hurt_­_ as he feared it might. Staring up into the moon he smiled he now knew a little more about his love and while none of it was good it helped him to understand. Soon he hoped he would be able to make it all go away all this pain and hate and this time not cause more to take it's place.

**RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3**

"Brother dear still in bed I see," Kathrine teased walking into the room shaking her head at her brother hands on her hips. "What the matter trouble sleeping again?"

"Hun?" Trowa asked turning his head with a yawn eyes half closed not really awake.

"Trowa honestly it's almost noon," Kathrine chided she was never surprised when teachers had asked if he was lazy his sleeping habits were insane.

"Fuck!" Trowa cursed sitting up he had not meant to sleep that long but that's why the saying shit happens was invented.

"Good morning to you to," Kathrine muttered she never knew anyone who could wake up faster then her little brother.

"Sorry, morning Kathy," Trowa said over his shoulder not bothering to pause or turn.

Kathrine smiled use to her little brother he always seemed to be super busy or he had nothing to do now that school was not akin up any of his time. "And just why are we in a hurry today?"

"I have someone to kill before meeting Heero," Trowa answered simply.

"Heero? Oh right him," Kathrine smiled a bit, "So why are you two meeting nothing bad I hope?"

Trowa shook his head his sister had a strange sense of right a wrong sometimes not that his paralleled society on a whole, "He asked."

Kathrine's smile changed to a grin, "You like him don't you?"

"Of course I do," Trowa frowned he did not meet with people he hated unless he planed on killing them.

Kathrine shook her head, "No brother dear I think you might be falling for the guy." She was not sure how she felt about that killing was a sin and her brother did that all the time bad people jails were full of but still illegal.

"I love you no one else," Trowa reminded her firmly he did not need anyone else complicating his life now or ever.

"Trowa you can only keep the world at arms length for so long sooner or latter baring your fangs won't work." Kathrine had seen him actually do that a few times most people looked foolish baring their teeth but not her brother.

"Sorry but I don't have the time to argue right now Ok?" Trowa asked they had spoken similarly before and he did not have hours to kill indulging her.

"Fine we'll argue whenever you get home as long as you aren't half dead," Kathrine agreed sometimes she wondered about the health of their relationship.

"Thanks, bye," Trowa gave her a quick smile before walking out the door. Kathrine sighed knowing he would be gone in less then half and hour and be gone half the day at least. Ever since their mother had been murdered he had become so cold and unforgiving towards the world killing those who reminded him of her killer. Her father had not even tried to stop Trowa and she was only his half sister she had not be able to stop him but she had tried. Her brother had almost died with his mother and would not be swayed defeated Kathrine dedicated herself to keeping the gentle, playful, and loving side of her borther alive and she had been mostly successful his humor had darken to a more cynical nature but that was only natural. '_ Hope it is love you need someone to heal you in ways I just can't.'_

**RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3**

Heero followed the scent of fresh blood and was not surprised to find Trowa standing over his latest victim dark eyes cold and hateful. He swallowed remembering a similar glare turned on him bring pain not fear his own dark eyes closed as he tired to banish the memory. The Vampire blinked when Trowa took a slow step back stopping almost against him surprised by the action. "Hey," Trowa greeted turning his head slightly from the corpse to Heero.

Heero forced the visions from last night from his mind the human's tone was off, "Trowa are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Trowa answered he did not sound all that convincing but he did not feel up to masking anything.

"Are you?" Heero asked voice gentle he knew last night he was far from fine but he was unsure how long he could bury his pain away and forget about it.

Trowa sighed softly he had not known Heero long but he felt he could trust him, " I heard some weird voice last night."

"Oh," Heero looked away he had hoped that his interference would not cause harm but it seemed it had.

Trowa frowned at the oh it sounded almost hurt, "It sounded so sad and it called me beloved of all things. I've never had a beloved I'm alone by choice," He had always thought voiced were supposed to make sense at least to the one hearing them now he wasn't so sure.

Heero hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on Trowa's arms pleased when tone muscle did not even tense in surprise, "Why?"

Trowa shrugged, "I never was very sociable besides hey I'm a sociopath lets be friends really doesn't go over too well."

"You are not crazy," Heero informed him tightening his grip slightly depressed, wounded, forsaken maybe but not insane.

"Um hello I kill people and enjoy it is this sane now?" Trowa asked glancing down at Heero's hand he seemed upset about something.

"People hardly," Heero scoffed before hugging him unsure how his sudden action would be taken but he just had to do it. '_Why must we start over? Can I win your heart again? Can you feel you still own mine? Kami I have missed your warmth in my arms!'_ Trowa blinked he was not use to sudden hugs but he relaxed and just leaned back allowing Heero to hold him confused it felt almost familiar. "Feel no quilt for smiting the wicked," Heero whispered wanting to make all the guilt go away.

"I don't it's just vigilante killers have bad reps," Trowa answered turning his head to glance at him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Should I release you?" Heero asked meeting his gaze not answering him he had not sensed any discomfort but if he was asked he would let him go.

"No I was just curious," Trowa answered, "How did that other guy die?"

Heero blinked at the sudden question, "In my arms please I…" He pleaded trailing off cheek resting on Trowa's shoulder he did not want to remember that at all he was afraid to.

"It's alright I won't ask again," Trowa promised looking away he knew how it felt to lose someone and lose a part of yourself them nothing hurt worst then that.

"Thank you," Heero whispered relived someday he would have to tell him but not yet.

"Yeah well I hate that look in your eyes," Trowa admitted not feeling he dissevered any thanks.

Heero raised his head confused, "What look?"

Trowa closed his eyes, "The look that says I lost my reason for being." Heero blinked throat clenching with his heart. '_That is how I felt…Trowa?'_ "You know that voice made me think of you weird huh? I guess it's because you just have this air of sadness around you." Trowa pulled away as he turned looking away, "Sorry."

Heero shook his head, "Did it scare you Trowa?"

"No," Trowa answered looking up, "It sounded familiar like something from a dream but I can't remember hearing it before."

Heero nodded that made sense humans often relived their pasts in dreams or so he had been told, "So you liked it?"

Trowa frowned in thought, "It was…comforting somehow. I can't say why but it was so yeah I guess so."

Heero smiled for a moment he had often spoken to his beloved as he dozed so he could not see his lips were unmoving. The fact that some part of him remembered the sound of his voice made him want to cry in joy of the memory and pain of the forgotten. '_Oh Trowa.'_ He blinked when Trowa took his chin and gently turned his head to face him, "Trowa?"

"Sh…" Trowa ordered softly not moving his hand. Heero obediently held silent and still as he eyes were searched for something before a soft sigh passed threw he wished to taste once more. "You ever get dejei view?" Trowa asked unaware of the Vampire's train of thought.

"Yes," Heero answered he also had trouble keeping the past and the present separate but that was not the point.

Trowa frowned, "I never really did before but with you…I'd swear sometimes I know you…knew you, whatever."

"We are very much alike you and I," Heero reminded him trying very hard to fight the urge to rub his cheek against Trowa's palm.

"Yeah I guess that could be it," Trowa agreed looking away it was just so confusing.

Heero frowned suddenly afraid. '_Please don't let go?' _"Does it upset you the not knowing?"

"Confuses really," Trowa answered thinking for a moment he was not upset though he figured he should be.

"Would you like to know me?" Heero asked he wanted more then anything for a yes a yes was a start a no would crush him.

Trowa blinked he had never heard it phrased quite like that before, "Would I…yeah I would."

Heero felt his heart skip a beat when Trowa smiled that familiar smile that had always reflected the gentleness in those loving eyes had been enough to make him promise him anything. "Oh Trowa," The darker brunette whispered wrapping his arms around him once more face buried in his black clad chest longing for the familiar feeling of Trowa's arms around him.

Trowa blinked startled by Heero's reaction he had been expecting something happier he did not understand what was going on at all. '_Oh Trowa…why are you so sad what did I do?'_ He held Heero back not sure what else to do if there was anything he could do. Heero tightened his grip a bit as he smiled slightly his warmth was the same. '_Oh how I have missed you my beloved human.'_ "Hey what's wrong huh? Come on no one ever oh Trowa's me without it being bad," Trowa frowned trying to think of what he might have done but could not come up with a thing.

"It's not bad I'm happy," Heero assured him looking up he had not meant to worry or upset him.

"Ah huh dude you look like you're about to cry," Trowa informed him he was not use to making people cry without breaking a bone or two first.

Heero blinked up at him, "I am happy you wish to befriend me nothing more." Green eyes looked down at him doubtful but he nodded not prying. "Tell me something?"

"Sure what?" Trowa asked glad he had not done anything to upset Heero he looked sad enough most of the time.

"Do you believe being gay is a sin?" Heero was not sure how he would take the question let alone being asked with his arms still around him.

"Um…I kill and steal so I'm kindda fucked already right?" Trowa smirked amused by Heero's confused expression, "If true love is pure and pure is good then how it can be a sin I will never understand."

"But God says…" Heero started in protest ture views on such things had changed but to change so much.

"God says it's alright to keep slaves and female prisoners of war as trophies until you get bored of her it's a tad outdated," Trowa answered sometimes he wondered about God. "Besides God's blown us all off for the most part he never yells us anymore saying stop that." Heero blinked in the past God had been something worth dying for now he was more of a joke. '_His mother?'_ Trowa frowned at him, "Why do you?"

"No I am Japanese and Shinto not Christian. My last name is Yui," Heero answered different cultures and different religions breed different views on what was sinful.

"Yui huh? Barton," Trowa liked the sound of the name it was easy to say which helped.

"But your sister?" Heero asked remembering she was Bloom not Barton and he doubted she was married.

"Different fathers she kept our mother's name I took my father's," Trowa answered after her death his sister had taken the name he did not feel right doing so.

"I see," Heero could guess why he did not use his mother's name he doubted she would approve of his actions. '_Did she exist in the past as well?'_

"Heero why did you ask?" Trowa did not want to sound demanding but he knew he had asked for a reason.

"I hate bigots is all I did not mean to offend you if I did so," Heero assured he did not look offend.

Trowa shrugged, "It's cool," it was a fair question really he was not so easily offended.

Heero smiled while he did not how the word cool came into use he did know what it meant, "Do you?"

Trowa nodded, "I'm indifferent to most little groups but yeah." Heero moaned softly when Trowa absently stroked his hair not even caring if he realized he was doing it or not. "Kathy hates cultist they make her nervous aw Hell I hate the fucks too all zombie like they all need shot in the head."

"Mmm…alright," Heero murmured dreamily even annoyed it was good to hear the other's voice again.

Trowa blinked hand stopping he was not used to be moaned at he looked down and smiled, "Tried?"

"Yes," Heero answered smiling as his hair was stoked once more it felt even better now and his fingers curled into dark cloth.

"Then you should sit down," Trowa informed him it felt strange being held but he was getting use to it.

"I will be fine just hold me a little longer?" Heero knew the human was right but he could not bare to part just yet he wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Trowa sighed softly shaking his head giving up, "Sure Heero no problem just don't go and die on me alright?"

"I won't," Heero promised knowing he was weak sunlight, lack of sleep and food as well as contentment were draining him every breath his felt weaker. '_I will fall soon then what will you do I wonder? Kami I cannot sleep I do not wish to simply dream of him I want to be with him now!' _The weaken Vampire Lord blinked when a simple motion swept him into strong arms holding him protectively close, "Trowa?" Dark eyes looked up he had not expected this not that he thought Trowa would simply allow him to fall at his feet.

Trowa smiled down at him not surprised Heero was, "Shh…I've got you."

Heero laid his head on Trowa's shoulder he was to be protected, "Mmm…you're so warm."

Trowa chuckled at that, "I would hope so I am alive after all."

Heero smiled snuggling against him right hand gently clenching dark cloth, "You smell nice to."

Trowa blinked, "O-K good to know. So where is home?" Heero had never mentioned living or staying in town but he had to be sleeping somewhere at nights.

"Too far," Heero moaned it was too far and he was not about to trust his people to be nice while he slept those not human were dangerous to humans.

"Hm? Alright then," Trowa said more to himself then to Heero making up his mind as Heero allowed himself to drift surrounding of Trowa's arms.

**RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3**

Heero rode his white steed threw the roaring battlefield unconcerned if he was to die then he would die. He reached out plucking one of the 'enemy' from the ground fangs sinking in feeding for a moment before throwing his body away. _'You hurt him…you all hurt him!_' With a roar began racking his claws on them still mounted he hated them they wanted to kill his beloved. Dark eyes looked up from his mauling watching a spear coming towards him and he closed his eyes remaining still. '_I cannot do this anymore._' Closed eyes blinked when the war cry became a cry of upset surprise followed by hot blood splattering him. '_What?'_ Heero opened his eyes and froze gasping Trowa was there before him spear threw his chest the raven-haired youth screaming behind him. A clawed hand lashed out severing the staff catching Trowa as he slumped, "No Trowa! Why? Kami why did you do it?" Heero demanded as he fled the still screaming youth and the rest of the humans. "Why beloved?" The darker brunette asked as he slowed he did not understand why he had done such a thing.

Trowa coughed before leaning against him again, "I love you too."

Heero dismounted not even caring where he was Trowa in his arms as he knelt to the ground, "No." He shook his head watching blood seep around the wood each drop which dripped to the ground sealed his fate. "If you did you would have let him kill me as he wished."

"Why?" Trowa asked confused he did not understand how he was suppose to just stand there and watch Heero be killed.

"Life without you…" Heero trailed off sniffing, "Oh Kami no," it was a whispered plea rather then a scream this time.

Trowa frowned, "Can't you just change me as you were?"

Heero shook his head it meant a lot he was willing to live as he was but there was nothing he could do but watch him die in his arms. "I cannot the wood is too close to your heart it is poisons to us. No power I have can save you no matter how I wish other wise you will die."

Trowa closed his eyes wincing this time he was going to die and there was nothing Heero could do, "Kiss me then?"

"Trowa?" Heero asked surprised by the request he had not thought he could anything but sorrow just then.

Trowa reach up and touched his cheek, "Please? I am so sorry Heero I was a fool and now you have to pay for it with me. Forgive me?"

Heero clung to him feeling his blood soak into his clothing, "I forgive you my love." He kissed him gently before deepening it he could taste his lover's sweet blood in his mouth and throat. -I _will_ find you again and next time we will be happy. I swear to both our gods!- He swore pulling away he would not stop searching until he had found him again he had forever to suffer the loneliness.

"Next time I will not be as foolish," Trowa promised smiling a bit he hoped he would remember his promise.

Heero caressed his cheek, "I will be truly dead until I can touch you once more."

Trowa turned his head kissing Heero's palm, "I will try to come back soon." Wincing in pain he hoped he could return soon as well, "This really hurts."

Heero smiled he would miss his sometimes dark humor, "Forgive me as well I too was foolish."

Trowa wished he could shake his head and assure him he had not been but he knew he did not have the strength left, "Always lover."

Heero took his hand in his before placing it to his cheek once more, "I will love you now and forever."

Trowa smiled so many said it but so few had forever there was so much he wished to say but no time as eyes closed, "I…"

Heero buried his face against his throat sobbing half aware of a horse approaching them sitting up he whipped his eyes. Leaning down he kissed Trowa gently one last time before turning to face the intruder upon his grief, "You've killed him."

The raven-haired youth glared down at the Vampire with eyes the color of night, "You've damned him."

Heero stood he was not afraid this human could not hurt him, "He will live again."

Dark eyes fell on Trowa what was left of the spear still stuck in his chest, "But…?"

Heero shook his head the human was right to be confused he guessed, "Not in this life time."

Black eyes narrowed, "I never meant to kill him I meant to slay his demon lover. I will if not this life time then another. I WILL _NEVER_ LET YOU HAVE MY FRIEND EVER AGAIN!"

**RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3RIP3**

And so ends three it took forever to type just like two -sigh- oh well it's up now remember the more reviews this gets the faster it will be updated. Also if you like 1x3 I have a few other fics you may enjoy. I hope you enjoyed chapter three for those waiting for present yummy content that would be in chapter 4. Ja, I hope anyway.


End file.
